


【紫冰】小室之友 08

by WishkeyFoxka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishkeyFoxka/pseuds/WishkeyFoxka
Summary: Part 8 of 小室之友





	【紫冰】小室之友 08

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of 小室之友

Week 8 

已經不是第一次了。

在黑暗中紫原猛然張開眼睛，然後感受到褲裏的微微濕意和胸膛裏的一點悸動。剛剛出現在他夢中的人正躺在他身邊，休眠模式的狀態與普通人的睡眠無異，甚至逼真到有胸膛的微微起伏。在黑暗裏嫻靜的面孔剛剛在夢中異常色情，生動地流著淚，淚滴到他臉上，那兒旋即也長出和小室的一模一樣的淚痣。他就這樣，臉上濕漉漉的，身下夾著自己的地方也也一塌糊塗。回想著回想著，身裏那一竄不滿足的火焰又燒了上來，熱度舔得下體又想抬起頭來。

和前兩次不同，今次等了半天，那兒還是沒有消退的跡象。他猶豫了下，還是把手伸入褲裏。他想著打籃球時在陽光底下眩目得像白浪的小室，想著夢裏坐在自己身上流著淚的小室，慢慢興奮起來。他慢慢弓起身小口地喘著，手指粗魯地擼動，感受到前液滲出滴下，正是夢裏把小室胯下弄得一片泥濘的元兇。好餓……好想吃掉他……焦躁與亢奮同驅，欲望等待發泄的出口，卻差一點，他加大力度，但也攀不上那一點。

「敦？你醒著嗎？」冷不防身後響起聲音。

一個激靈、射了。


End file.
